Demons inside
by RoseCollins
Summary: Everyone died on me, no-one is left. I have to save them, i don't care how long I have to look,I will find a cure to though i wasn't expecting to get possessed by a demon,swim with mermaids and fly with angels on the mmary inside READ ME!
1. Chapter 1

**So ok guys, this is by far the hardest story I have ever had to write, it is full of death, adventure and love please read and review this chapter is only the prologue, if you want me to continue with this story then please review. **

**The original VA characters are not mine**

**Enjoy remember this is only the prologue**

I was walking through a beautiful forest, full of twists and turns, with my love by my side. Dimitri. After all the heartbreak he has come back to me. I am so happy that sometimes I feel my chest can barley contain my heart. The beams of light were trying desperately to get through the elegant branches of the willow trees. The sun was shining so brightly, it was a wonder our eyes could still see. Nothing mattered, no death, no war, no heartbreak, no pain. Everything was perfect just how it was always meant to be. Oh how I wish I could end it here, how I wish I could just say that this was our happily ever after. I would be lying, because the truth is, this moment, this amazing moment of such beauty only lasted a few seconds.  
>My name is Rose Hathaway and this is my story, I will not lie, I will tell you our exact adventures, not missing a single heartbeat. My life is not normal, I have experienced things way beyond your imagination. I have swum with Mermaids, I flew with angels and was possessed by a demon and that wasn't even the beginning.<p>

**Soooooooooooo guys watcha think good, bad please tell me so if you like the story plan I can start posting chapters.**


	2. Death and Demons

**A.N. Yep I said I'd wait for more reviews but I just couldn't I had to start writing the story so on with the show.**

**I don't own any of the original characters.**

Love, how can I describe it: amazing, agonizing, confusing. It can bring you happiness and pain, it can be your life or your death, metaphorically of coarse although in my world, the world of guardians and Mori fighting against Strigoi. Any slight hesitation can bring you to your end. That is the reason me and Dimitri can never be together, we can never hesitate, never try to save each other because that would throw away all our morals, all of the things we have ever been taught. They come first. The words where going around and around in my head. I couldn't shake it, my feelings have become to strong to simply dismiss. I stood there shaking as the cool breeze kept me from fainting. I was so scared, not that I'd ever tell anyone, but I couldn't help it. Strigoi where attacking the school. I could sense them, I could almost see there hungry eyes turning the darkest shade of red imaginable. It was then that I felt a strong nausea overcome me. They where close, to close for my liking. They had to die. I gripped my stake, there was no way I was letting anything happen to Lissa. My heart was beating a mile a second, I could hear it, the strigoi was behind me, I turned fast and saw him, Nathan, the one that turned Dimitri in the first place. My hand was becoming numb but I didn't care, I lunged and obviously caught him by surprise, he thought I was to overcome with rage to react, but I was far from it, I was happy I would finally avenge my Dimitri. We brawled, he sent several kicks to my thigh, but I was in the lead I roundhouse kicked him in the gut and he stumbled, only for a second but it was enough. I staked him perfectly in the heart. Unfortunately, there was no time for celebration as a second strigoi came out of the tree's. This one was young, just turned I guessed so I dealt with him rather quickly. He lunged making the mistake of leaving his chest exposed, I staked him in a matter of seconds. There where many, god so many of them. Jumping out of tree's and biting young Mori students. I spotted his Stan, he was going down, fast. I may not particularly like the guy but I didn't want him dead. I was to late, just as I was about to get close enough to stake the strigoi Stan screamed. A deadly crack was heard, the strigoi was breaking Stan's arms. It was horrible. Blood everywhere, his bones where sticking out of his shoulder blades, he was in so much pain. The strigoi grabbed Stan's leg and bent it forward and yet another horrible crack was heard. Stan screeched. I noticed that I was just standing there like a stiff, so finally I went ran over and staked the strigoi's back the creature snarled and fell. I looked at the scene in front of me, Stan had passed out from the pain, Kirova was laid dead on the floor and Alberta's body had been ripped apart long ago, everyone that had taken care of me as a child was dead. Strigoi, more of them coming, closer and closer there where at least 20 more and all our top guardians where dead or not far from it. This is it I thought, I am going to die. I mean what was left, I had no one, wait how could I think that, there was Lissa my best friend in the world and my Mori. If I die she dies, but I couldn't help it how was I meant to face 20 strigoi on my own? Just as I thought it I took it back. I was far from alone, I had Dimitri, my one and only. I saw only a few novices and rounded them up along with Dimitri. "I can seance them there are about 20 and only 10 of us, that means two each" I whispered. "can we take them?" I asked and everyone nodded their heads. Everyone went along with it and started staking the stigoi. Just as I was about to move Dimitri caught my arm and spun me into an earth shattering kiss. "Dimitri we can't Lissa" I said although my mouth was asking for his kiss. His expression fell but it looked like pity not hurt. "what?" I asked

"It doesn't matter now" he said, "we have to fight, I love you my Roza" he whispered in my ear and left. I saw 18 dead strigoi on the ground, scratch that 19 Dimitri's just fell to the ground. But there was one left and he was killing everyone in his path until he saw me, he stated walking almost like in slow motion towards me. He didn't look strigoi he looked like... like a demon. The creature had huge scaly wings and his body was as red as the his deep blood red eyes. I took a closer look and found out that the demon was in fact a woman. If she wasn't red and trying to kill me I would say she was beautiful, extremely beautiful, but that didn't matter. I ran up to her, but she didn't flinch she opened up her arms and stood there waiting for me to stake her. I ran fast, but she still didn't move, I wasn't planning on asking why. I plunged my stake into her heart and she smirked. Yes that's right smirked and took my head in both her hands. I felt a static and my heart felt like it was turning to ice. The demon disappeared into thin air.

We had done we had won. I was still alive, which means so was Lissa. I tried to get into her head but nothing, not even the sense that she was blocking me, nothing. Oh no, oh god no, please no.

"Dimitri! What happened to Lissa?" I shouted, but he just stood there.

"answer me!" damn it I needed to know. I needed to know that she was okay and that I could be her guardian, we could all be happy. Forever.

"she's dead rose"

**So that was it, first chapter watcha think good?,bad? Oh and I don't mind constructive criticism hope you enjoyed it. This one was a bit short and boring, but trust me it's about to get very exciting xoxo**


	3. AN: please read important

**A.N:**

**So hello to the one person that actually reads this um yea so this story is really fun to write and all but the next chapter is giving me hell it's long and full of action and death so it will take a while for me to update and can I just put a warning out there that it doesnt matter how important a character almost everyone dies in this story so yea don't hate me if someone dies in the next chapter which they will but you will just have to read and find out who. Update will be up on Sunday there is no point if I just post short boring chapters. **


	4. chapter 2: Let's go

**A.N: I am sorry I have not updated but I went on a trip with my school on Sunday and like an idiot I forgot to tell you so sorry update is tomorrow because of the huge wait Ok guys I'm just going to skip the funeral and stuff so this chapter is set 2 weeks in the future. Thank you for the great advice I'll definitely use it, but this story is more supernatural than the vampire academy and the reason that all the best guardians died was because the Demon wanted them to. Anywhoo enjoy ****J** **xoxo **

Two weeks had passed since Lissa's funeral. Of course it was huge, she was after all the last Dragomir, apart from Jill but, Jill didn't make it through either. At the end we'd realized that there had been Strigoi attacks all over the world and only about 20 Moroi remained. Everything was falling apart; there were still so very many Strigoi out there and so little guardians left. If you could see the battle field after the attack you would cry. Bodies everywhere not only of teenagers, but of children as old as 6. They were ruthless. But I can't help but wonder what happened when that demon touched my head, she was so happy. Like she was finally getting what she wanted, death? No, it must have been something more. My life was so complicated; my heart once filled with beautiful memories and happiness was taken over by darkness and death. Why? Was my only question, why would someone do this?

The only person that I cared about left alive was Dimitri; he had been there for me. We had grown close, even closer than before.

"Roza?" I was interrupted in my thought, by the man that I loved the most _Oh humans always so soppy! _Wait what the hell, I wasn't thinking that. I chose to dismiss the thought and turned to Dimitri.

"Yes?" I said in a questioning tone. "What is it Dimitri?"

"we need to move, we need to get out of here and find a place were we can be happy. I want to be happy with you, I want us to have a family and live our dreams" _yea I don't think s. _ what the hell was that?

"yea, your right. There was so much death here only two weeks ago, I can't. We can't stay" _huh_ _yea run away from your fears like a weak little girl_. Darn it I definitely did not think that.  
>"Roza are you ok" a mask of concern covering his perfect features.<br>" Uh yea, just a bit confused" it wasn't a lie, I was confused, but it wasn't the whole truth either.  
>"Ok, remember I love you and I will always be here for you" I hate lying to him, but I don't even know what's wrong myself.<br>"Where are we going?" I asked although I already knew, he hadn't seen his family at all after he turned back into a dhampire, but nevertheless I had to ask.  
>"we are going to Canada" wait what? He doesn't come from Canada<br>"what Dimitri why? I would have thought you wanted to see your family?"  
>I don't understand why we would go to Canada?<br>" Although I miss my family very much I would never put them in danger. I have a house in Canada.I brought it when I was... When I was." I could tell it still hurt him to Speak of it so casually so I didn't let him finish.  
>" I think it's a great idea, Canada is a great place and I think we would be happy there." I said smiling and got a warm smile back.<br>" good, because we are leaving in an hour" Oh that's nice wait an HOUR he's kidding right?  
>"What!" please dear god tell me he has a mental issue of some sort.<br>" Yea Rose, we need to leave and quickly so go get packed" I decided arguing would waist more time so I just left.  
>"It better be first class!" I shouted as I ran, I could hear him chuckling and mumbling an of coarse my lady.<br>I got into my room and packed everything I had

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and is there anything I should write oh and I decided to make the chapters short but lots of them so do you like them this way or longer tell me so I can do that love ya xoxo :)**


	5. Chapter 3: plane crashes

**A.N: Yes I know this is the shortest chapter in the history of fanfiction , but I had to end it here anyway as promised here is the next chapter and its Canada because Toronto is awesome lol anyway on with the story thanks for the favorites and reviews and stuff luv ya all xoxo I cant be bothered to do shout outs now but I'm doing them in the next chapter which will be up the day after tomorrow and it will be loooooooong so yep **We had fifteen minutes till we had to go, I walked to Lissa's dorm to say goodbye. I was halfway down the hall when I realized, I had no one to say goodbye to. Everyone was dead, but why? How? I don't get it I know that this line of work is dangerous, but I never thought I would lose everyone I have ever held dear.  
>" You ready to go" Dimitri's silky voice interrupted my daydream.<br>" Yea I'm ready" he lead me to the church, why? " Dimitri we are going the wrong way" I don't know what's wrong with him.  
>" I think you need to say goodbye to some people first" it was then I realized that he was leading me to the cemetery.<br>I saw eight tomb stones in front of me: Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, Mason, Alberta, Kirova and Stan.  
>" here" Dimitri passed me nine roses, quite symbolic really a rose from Rose.<br>There were nine flowers, but only eight people.  
>I went up to Lissa's grave " I love you Liss sisters forever" and I put a rose on her White pearl tombstone.<br>" You were like a brother to me Eddie" and put a rose on his black pearl tombstone.  
>" See ya later pyro" I said with a sad smile and put the rose on his dark blue tinted tombstone. (A.N. I started to cry for my dead love as my tears hit his tombstone a hand reached out and pulled me in and we were together forever. Darn it I love writing ChristianXRose fic's.)<br>" I will always love you Adrian" though I would never admit it Adrian was more of a friend to me that Lissa. A single tear rolled down my cheek, when did my life get screwed up so much?  
>" I'm so sorry Mason, I wish you were still here with me, so you could crack a joke." I laughed out of everyone Mason was the only person I truly loved with all my heart and if he were still alive I think we would have been together.<br>"Alberta, you were like a mother to me, I will miss you" I gently put the Rose on her tombstone and so it went for Kirova and Stan.  
>" Dimitri who is this last Rose for?" I asked<br>" For your mother" yes I remember now, I have been in denial from my mothers death for so long that sometimes I just pretend she is on holiday.  
>" Goodbye mommy, I love you" I will not cry, I will not break down. <em>I'm so sorry<em>. There it's that annoying voice again, but this time it was apologetic not mean. I kissed my mothers tombstone and walked away.  
>" Now your ready" said Dimitri<br>The ride over was quiet, I was sitting shotgun whilst Dimitri drove.  
>We arrived at the airport and checked in. The seats were first class as promised.<br>" Hey Dimitri pass the peanuts" I asked finishing my full meal in front of me had still left me peckish.  
>" Your appetite never ceases to amaze my Rose." he said whilst smiling.<br>" Whatever just pass the.." before I could finish my sentence the planes lights went of.  
>" sorry we are having a few mechanical problems please stay calm and fasten your seat belts" The ladies voice came from the speaker.<br>_I'm so very sorry._ God it was that voice again. I went to hug Dimitri but he was not there, he had gotten up and was walking to the pilots cabin.  
>" Dimitri no please come back!" I shouted, please please please.<br>" I'll be right back Roza, don't worry" just as he said that the plane started rocking.  
>"Dimitri!" I screamed and then it all went black.<p>

**There it is for ya anywhoooo I will be updating in two days time and it will be at least 3000 words probably more so yea review please ok so I wanted to ask should Dimitri die? Or should he help her bring some people back to life and help her with her craziness? Anywhoooo what do you think? Xoxo :)**


	6. Chapter 4: the meeting and death threats

**A.N: ok so I tried to do a long chapter but I just couldnt find any other place to end it so here it is. it may not be mega long but its longer luv you guys and thanks for the reviews don't worry Dimitri does not die lol I got that you didnt want that anyway enjoy luv ya all xoxo :)**

Floating, that's what it feels like, quite nice actually, but I need to wake up. I'm not quite sure why yet, but I know I need to do it. It's so peaceful here though, so calm, I feel calm.  
>" You could feel calm forever Rose" said a voice it is coming from my left, so I turn and face the most beautiful golden eyes I have ever seen, no not light brown literally gold.<br>" Nothing ever lasts forever,not for me anyway" I said and it is true, nothing ever does, not even love.  
>" How do you know?" she asked, huh if she lived a day in my skin she would find out how I know.<br>" Step into the light Rose and you can be happy forever, I promise you" I wanted to and my body was pulling me towards it, still something in my mind was telling me to stay put and wait.  
>" I'm sorry, I can't" the ladies angelic looks got replaced with anger.<br>" You idiot,You have to die or the world will end!" she screamed.  
>" No! I can't" I can't die what about Dimitri? he still needs me.<br>Suddenly her heavenly features twisted into the features of the devil, those beautiful eyes once gold turned into a sickly red. At first I thought this was the demon, but no this was a man.  
>" Demina come out right now!" shouted the man, who is Demina ?and why Is he looking at me whilst saying all of this?<br>" No, I like it here thank you" I found myself saying, but why I definitely didn't think that on my own.  
>" Then I will have to rip you out! Shame really Rose is rather beautiful, never mind" and just like that he came charging towards me. I ran not looking where I was going, until I ran out of ground, I looked around and he was gaining on me. The only thing around me was sky, I was doomed.<br>Jump said the voice  
>"What? Are you crazy?"<br>Just do it  
>I decided that jumping was in fact my only option, so I did.<br>As soon as I jumped huge angelic wings came out of my back, I can fly! My mother never thought to mention that I can fly! I was making beautiful shapes in the sky when that annoying voice in my head started again  
>You know if your done we can talk about this whole situation.<br>" Um yea, let me just talk to my brain" I said in a sarcastic tone.  
>Fine, be like that, it's not like you want to know about all your cool new abilities.<br>" Ok ok fine but if I go crazy you are the one to blame"  
>Noted, so um you wanna find somewhere to sleep you can only see me in your dreams.<br>" yea okay give me a minute"

Dimitri P.O.V:

I was trying to figure out what was wrong when a something hit the plane, the last thing I heard was Rose shouting my name and she was hit by some language falling out of the compartments. No, please don't be dead please I thought. The plane suddenly went back to normal and the captain apologised although I wasn't paying attention to anything but my Rose.  
>" Help!" I shouted and everyone faced me and Rose some people where looking at her with worry and some people where looking at me with pity, but none of them made a move.<br>" I SAID HELP!" this time it was a a strong command, but none of them moved it was like they where being forced to ignore her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 hours 

We finally landed but my now it might be to late, she has not woken up yet. I drove to the hospital because when I called no one answered. Why is everyone ignoring us? We where about to step in side, when she got up eyes still closed  
>and sprouted wings, um wow, what the hell!<p>

Rose P.O.V:

"How am I supposed to find a bed here?" I said  
>Use your imagination literally imagine a bed<br>" But I'm already asleep"  
>No your knocked out there is a difference<br>" Fine whatever" I said and fell asleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I was in a field wearing a beautiful floor length mermaid style red dress. My hair was flowing in lose curls all the way down to my waist. But that was nothing compared to the beautiful angel wings growing on my back.  
>"They are beautiful, I used to have ones just like them" said a voice behind me.<br>"who are you?" I asked although I had an idea.  
>" My name is Demina, I am in fact the daughter of the devil, now listen carefully, I didn't save your life for morals, I saved your life because I need you so I can have a new body my old one is dying you see. I always do like to be beautiful." she said with a smirk and she was beautiful; she had long raven black hair that reached her waist, dark green eyes, plump red lips and a beautifully pale flawless body.<br>" Why me?" I asked although I wanted to ask about my powers, this question was bugging me to much.  
>" You where made or this, born for this, I waited exactly 602 years for you. I needed the perfect parents, strong and powerful but also dangerous and deserting so that you would be weak enough for me to take your body. I am sorry, but better you die than I" She said, wait this was planed BY THE DEVILS DAUGHTER! Just when I thought my life couldn't get more screwed<br>" I thought you said you didn't want me to die, that you need me?" it came out as more of a plea than a question.  
>" No I do not wish to kill you, but I will steal your body when the time is right" steal my body?<br>" What is that supposed to mean?" maybe I was asking to many questions but darn it I needed to know.  
>" I will steal your body, but you will be left in a dream world. Not a nice one mind you, I did create it after all. Back to the point I need your help" she's kidding right?<br>" So your saying even though you want to posses me and take over the world, you still want my help?" is it just me or is this very one sided.  
>" If you help me I will only posses you when you wish"<br>" What? Why would I want to be possessed?"  
>" These new powers that you have, have brought you more speed, strength and power over the six elements, but I am still stronger and more experienced ."<br>" Ok what do I need to do?" this was sounding to good to be true  
>" Nothing to hard" my hopes raised a little bit " Just kill the devil" oh that's nice and easy all I have to do is kill the freaking devil! I can't believe it what have I gotten myself into. Wait did she say six elements?<br>" Ok I will do it, but six elements? There are only five including spirit." this is getting confusing.  
>" actually there are in fact six : air, water, fire, earth, spirit and one little known one which is Aether, it is the most powerful one, the one that the gods themselves used to create the universe but sometimes it can control you it is so much more powerful than anything in the world, you chose who dies and who lives, you can take away mount Everest and put it back with a single blink, use it wisely" Cool!<br>" So when do we get this show on the road?" I am so excited, I can control the world!  
>" You have two months exactly to learn all the elements, I will come to you in your dreams, now wake up" she said the last part in a whisper. I could feel my self waking up. " Dimitri?" I said as I saw a figure holding me.<br>" Yes Rose thank god your Ok" he paused for a second " if you don't mind me asking why do you have wings?" I looked at my back and as said I had big whit angel wings. I told Dimitri everything, he took it...well.  
>" Rose are you ok? you look a bit feverish, why don't you lie down yea? Why don't I. Ok I believe you I mean you have wings and So yea"<p>

"Dimitri calm down, it's all going to be ok. I swear sweetie just look at me come on please." I took my fingers underneath his chin and tilted his face up to meet my eyes.

"I am calm Roza, I just don't want anyone to take you away from me" I lent in and kissed him gently and softly only a simple brush of the lips, but it meant so much more than just that.

"I love you Dimitri" those words where filled with so much love and devotion that I felt like crying even though I was the one who said them I could see more love than imaginable in his eyes . Instead of replying he laced our fingers together and led me outside.

**So there it is what ya think? Good? Bad? Review next chapter in two days time xoxo :)**


	7. Chapter 5: dragons and Proposals

**So here is the new Chapter I was on holiday with NO INTERNET for like 4 days and I forgot to update before sorry, but if it makes you feel any better I was ill the whole holiday anyway on with the story luv ya xoxo oh and I don't own the original Vampire academy Characters... yet...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dream xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" We will be starting with the element of fire" said Demina with that snarky voice of hers. When she said the word fire a storm of emotions overcame me, sparky, I missed him so much it hurt. My inner ramblings where interrupted by a hit to the head.  
>" HEY, WHAT THE HELL!" that really did hurt.<br>" Pay attention, you have only 2 months to learn what rook me 200 years to learn." she said in a serious voice, 200 years seriously?  
>"yea yea, ok whatever" was my brilliant reply. She obviously decided to excuse my 'rude' behavior and went on with the lesson.<br>" You have to imagine in your head what you want to happen in real life " wow that simple!  
>" What? No magic spell thingy?" I asked it couldn't be that simple.<br>" No magic spell ' thingy' as you call it, but it takes a huge amount of effort"  
>I tried doing what she told me but nothing happened, I was thinking of her head on fire.<br>" It's not working!" I shouted  
>" As I said it takes a huge amount of effort and strength, you can't really think it took me 200 years to learn how to use my brain do you?"<br>"Do you really want me to answer that?" in a second she was in front of me, green eyes blazing with anger.  
>" You will respect me or die, your choice sweetheart" she said in a sickly sweet voice and grabbed my throat . My throat felt like it was on fire, I felt myself getting weak but before I could pass out she let go.<br>" Now, let's start, concentrate Rose, I know you can do it if you try, your strong and powerful never forget that." i tried again but couldn't she sensed it because she then said " Chanel your energy Rose, maybe on someone you love, someone you lost and I know you have lost a lot of people." Pyro was the first thing that came to mind. He was a fire user, it would be easier to channel my energy from him. I tried yet again, but this time I concentrated on Pyro in front of me, telling me what to do, I imagined a fire ball shooting from my hand and suddenly a wave of heat passed through my body, I Did it I really really did it!  
>" Well done, that's the first step because I hope you know that in a fight you can't just ask somebody to wait a minute whilst you think about your next move." well actually I was planning to say something along the lines of that yes.<br>" Yea, yea whatever so what's next" she is probably going to start talking crap for another hour or so. The joys.  
>" Next you fight" huh wait just like that? I just learned and she wants me to fight?<br>" against what?" I ask I mean it can't be to hard can it? I have just started after all.  
>" Dragons" oh that sounds eas... Wait WHAT! Dragons, is she mental?<br>"Are you crazy, I can't kill a dragon I have just started training! Not to mention they all want to kill me."  
>It has been two days since she has told me all the creatures that I will face and the creatures that will help me, I have my own army can you believe it!<p>

Flashback:

" So what's on the agenda today teach?" I asked, I cant wait to learn all the cool tricks!  
>" Today am going to tell you about your enemy's and allies" oh come on I wanted to learn the tricks!<br>" your enemies of fire are dragons,I dated one a couple centuries back he fell in love with me and I broke his heart, let's just say he was not happy" I kind of feel for the guy, I know what it's like to get your feelings denied.  
>" Wait, you dated a dragon? As in red and scaly?" that's just wrong.<br>" Actually he was blue and he only turns dragon when he wants to, dragons are very attractive when human: well built, rich, always wearing good clothes and not to mention their faces : it's always the same, green eyes, black hair, full lips and the bone structure of a vogue model." she seemed a bit dazed to be honest, but then if I met a guy like she just described so would I. " Not all dragons hate you though, because of your good looks some may even fall for you, but only his tribe hate us. I am sure I can fix that though, in the mean time your just going to have to deal with them." I wonder how she will fix it, oh never mind.  
>" Ok so who are my minions" ha ha I love that word it makes me sound evil and such.<br>" Your 'allies' are, for the fire element deamstrauters" she said yea yea allies whatever.  
>" deam who?" I have never heard of them before.<br>" Deamstrauters, they are very much like dragons but have the bodies of 5 year old girls: They all have light blond hair, deep blue eyes, spotless pale skin, but when they change they become beautiful demons: there skin turns a sickly pale and there mouths turn blue, there hair becomes as red as a cherry and they look about 18 years old, they have huge blue wings and can shoot fire from them." Cool!  
>" For air you will have fallen angels whilst you will be fighting against normal angels. For water you will have mermaids and your enemies will be the sirens.<br>For earth you will have fairy's, whilst your enemies will be pixies. Finally we get to darkness, there is no Aether amongst creatures of the earth so we use two of the strongest creatures: Vampires and werewolves, you get vampires, but they are not like you, they are stronger, faster and much much more violent they are..." please dear god don't say it " Strigoi"

End of flashback

I still could not believe that I was with a Strigoi army, my whole life I have been taught that they are bad and now I have to work with them. Although I hate Strigoi I know that I have bigger problems like killing a dragon, with one power.

Demina P.O.V:

I know she can do this, I realize that she has lost many people and that is my doing because as I said I have the power of Aether, I had to kill them all at once, time was running out I had no choice.  
>Now I must train her to use her sense of lose to make her powers stronger just like me...<p>

Flashback:

" Demina you must break up with him, that is how you will make your powers stronger, you will focus on the heartbreak and you WILL defeat our enemy's." shouted my father, why? I don't want to break up with him, he is my rock, my savior, my soul mate. .HIM. This is whats best for everyone my father had said to me, well considering I am pregnant with his child I would say different. I know what I must do, I will have my baby and give it up to another couple.

Back to present:

Rose P.O.V: ( we are back in the real world now so Dimina is on Rose's head.)

I had been walking for hours trying to reach the lair of the dragons. It was then that I saw it or him a man so beautiful I felt my eyes would pop out of my head, he had shaggy blond hair and eyes so blue they make the ocean ashamed to be, and his body so pale that the snow would look black.  
>" he is rather attractive isn't he" she could say that again.<br>" Yea he is, but I thought you said they all had black hair and green eyes?" he sounded more like a Deamstrauter to be honest.  
>" He is a half breed, his mother was a Deamstrauter and his father a Dragon, this of coarse made him more powerful."For a second mine and his eyes met, he looked at me with such love until he shouted " ATTACK!" I ran towards him and held my hands up in surrender. By this time I was unfortunately already surrounded by a colony of about 60 dragons, all very attractive.<br>" What do you want? Who are you?" these people ask way to many questions said Demina in my head.  
>" I am Rose Hathaway, I am a mega God or Goddess whatever you want to call me" I said that but I was being controlled by Demina. Wait did she say I am a goddess ha ha awesome!<br>" What do you want?" yes way to many questions. This time I answered.  
>" I need to fight, well put more correctly train me" there is a chance they will say no, but they always like a good fight said Demina in my head.<br>" And would we do that?" the blond haired god asked.  
>" Because I need training and what's with the twenty questions?" I mean seriously.<br>" How fare you talk to us like..." said some uptight old guy before Mr. Hot blonde interrupted d him.  
>" No, it's fine come with me" well that was fast. He led me into a huge building, it was blue and gold, there where clouds painted on the ceiling, it was beautiful.<br>" Let's start" before I knew it he was a beautiful blue and gold dragon.  
>I threw a fire ball at him that he quickly dodged, he blew fire from his mouth, it was coming towards me I am going to die.<br>Concentrate said Demina in my head and that is exactly what I did.  
>A second later a shield of water popped up in front of me and blocked the fire after that, I found myself imagining lightning bolt hit him and there it went. He let out an agonized scream, god what have I done. I ran over to the man and helped him sit up.<br>" Are you ok, is there anything I can do?" I asked looking at him knowing my face would show undying concern.  
>" I am ok, that was some pretty hard core fighting there." I felt like a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulders.<br>" Thanks, are you sure there's nothing I can do?" he seemed to be pondering it.  
>" Well there is something you can do" he said and my mood instantly lightened, I need to help after what I have done.<br>" And what would that be" um Rose don't, just don't said Demina in my head.  
>" Let me train you, let me help you become stronger and better, you have so much potential with fire."<br>See Demina he is just trying to help  
>Yes but it is tradition that the one you Train is the one you marry, he is basically proposing to you.<br>Oh Christ not again!  
>What do you mean again? Have you gotten proposed to before?<br>Yep, that I have  
>Wow, well we will come back to that later for now kindly decline.<br>"Hello? Anybody there?" asked the boy  
>" Ur yea sorry, um no thanks I already have a um trainer" he looked disappointed, but took it... Well<br>" I will see you tomorrow" he said and stormed of somewhere.  
>" Well that went well" I said to myself.<p>

**So that was it. What you guys think? Good? Bad? Review :) thank you ******


	8. Chapter 6: leaving and marridge

**A.N: Ok so this is a boring as fuck filler chapter I nearly fell asleep writing it anywhoooo I have finished my tests ( all 20... yes 20!) I will not be updating until after the summer holidays because I have no internet but when I come back I will post all the chapters and finish the story... kind of apart from the last 10 chapters... its a long story anywho on with the chapter it pretty short so you wont fall asleep lol but yea I promise non crappy chapters in the future :) read on xoxo**

It had been a week since I first moved to the Dragons housing, It's not that I don't like it I love it, but I miss Dimitri. I finally found out that the boys name was in fact Keith, he was a nice guy but I think he liked me a bit more than just friends.  
>I walked over to my bed in the tiny grey room since it was time for my lesson with Demina. I felt like I was in a prison cell, they wouldn't let me out until I had finished learning the fire element completely.<br>I lay down and thought about my life, it had become so hectic over the past few weeks: Learning fire perfectly, getting hit on by every guy here and leaving Dimitri.

Flashback: In a dream

" so what's up first?" I asked  
>" Today's lesson I am not going to teach you anything but we need to talk" she said and I suddenly felt the urge to say something snarky.<br>" Yes I have been meaning to talk to you as well you see I think this thing between us is great, I'm just not interested in you like that I'm sorry." she was suddenly in front of me and , without even thinking put my hands in front of my neck.  
>" I'm sorry Rose" she said surprising me.<br>"What?" I asked I was expecting more like a broken nose or jaw.  
>" We are moving away. To live with the dragons." I didn't know what was so wrong with that, me and Dimitri could move in with the dragons, he could work while I trained. Simple.<br>" Dimitri can't come with you Rose he cant know about anything. " my heart felt like it was shattering into a million tiny pieces.  
>" I'm sorry Rose. " were her final words to me before she disappeared.<p>

Back to present :

I felt empty. A few minutes went by when I herd a knock on the door.  
>" Come on!" I shouted feeling way too lazy to get up and open it myself.<br>Keith came in with a wide grin on his face.  
>" Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked in an angry voice, he probably didn't deserve it but I was in a bad mood and he was basically rubbing his happiness into my face.<br>" Well... I'm getting married!" he shouted and started skipping around like a little girl, if I didn't know what a lady's man he was I would have considered him gay.  
>" Wow couldn't you have told me you met a girl?" I asked feeling happy but a bit hurt he had kept it from me.<br>" I only met her today!" he shouted and started giggling again.  
>" Today? and you just decided hey I think I'm going to marry you?" I said with a terrible imitation of his voice.<br>" pretty much, so ya gonna be a bride maid?" he asked  
>" doesn't the the bride choose that kinda crap?"<br>" Well... Yes but she said I could have you" a huge smile was plastered on his face and I'm not sure if I was ever coming off.  
>" Ok when do we get this show on the road?"<br>" In 3 weeks, oh and did I mention she was a mermaid?" he said and if possible his smile grew even more " she can help you with your water training"  
>" Oh goody" I said sarcastically and followed him as he led me to meet his beautiful mermaid bride... The joys.<p>

**See ? I told you it sucks anyway review and give e some ideas :) thanks luv ya all **


End file.
